MERODEADORES Libro1: La Triquetra y la Flor de Lis
by Aghata Potter
Summary: Este es el primero de 5 libros que narran la historia de los Merodeadores, tanto en Hogwarts como en la Orden del Fénix... ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

_**LOS MIEMBROS DE LA BANDA**_

JAMES POTTER…

James Potter no es un chico que uno pueda olvidar fácilmente… extremadamente malcriado pero de gran corazón tiene las características suficientes para nunca pasar desapercibido. Es el único hijo de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, dos magos bastante adinerados y muy viejos aún entre la comunidad mágica, lo cual explica que tengan a su hijo tan consentido.

Es un chico delgado, de mediana estatura, con nariz un poco larga, ojos café claro y un cabello negro azabache que parece tener vida propia y es un rasgo de todos los Potter; el problema de James es que cree que el mundo está a sus pies, a eso lo acostumbraron sus padres, y por eso no sabe comportarse con mucha prudencia… afortunadamente su estancia en Hogwarts y la situación por la que atraviesa el mundo mágico le harán madurar.

El próximo verano entrará a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería y todos sus profesores lo recordarán como "el mayor alborotador que ha tenido Hogwarts"

SIRIUS BLACK…

Si alguna vez me preguntan por el tan solo diré "Sirius era indomable, del mismo modo en que los lugares se hacen inmarcables, Sirius Black era indomable"… rebelde por naturaleza siempre estuvo bien dispuesto a sacarles canas de todos los colores a sus padres Orión y Walburga Black. Sirius procede de una familia aristócrata, amante de la pureza de la sangre y con ínfulas de la realeza, y es por eso que siempre ha buscado desesperadamente ser diferente a ellos, por alguna extraña razón el jamás se ha sentido parte de esa familia.

Físicamente aunque sólo tiene once años es muy apuesto: tiene un espeso cabello negro azulado que siempre está bien peinado, lo que no le quita su aspecto de eterna rebeldía, ojos grises, es alto y en cuanto crezca será bastante fornido.

Es mucho más maduro que James, pero le encanta el riesgo, la diversión y las bromas, una excelente razón para que se conviertan en los grandes amigos que serán. Tanto con sus amigos como sus enemigos es firme y es muy difícil que cambien un concepto en el que realmente cree.

REMUS LUPIN

Les presento al más serio de los merodeadores… una persona excepcional, de un corazón enorme y muy buenos modales, solo tiene un pequeño problema, es un licantropo. Pero no se asusten por eso, Remus es un gran amigo y su condición no afecta en absoluto su modo de ser.

Tiene cabello castaño y ojos dorados, de una belleza extraña algo opacada por su constante aspecto enfermizo. Le encantaría tener amigos, pero la verdad es que su condición de hombre lobo le genera muchas inseguridades que Hogwarts le ayudará a superar. Amigo leal, cuyo más grande problema es la imposibilidad que tiene de enfrentarse a la gente que ama aún cuando ellos cometen grandes errores.

PETER PETIGREW

(Nota personal: sé que para muchos este personaje es repudiable, pero esta es la vida de los chicos en Hogwarts y pienso que si James, Sirius y Remus le aceptaron fue porque al principio fue bueno)

Este es un chico muy inseguro de si mismo pero cuando cree que una causa es buena la defiende y tiene una gran habilidad para defenderse a si mismo… aunque su aspecto no lo denote mucho tiene un gran valor, digno de gryffindor.

Tiene cara redonda, cabello rubio y ojos azules de aspecto lechoso, bajito y rechoncho, le gusta conocer gente divertida con la cual divertirse. En Hogwarts aprenderá muchas cosas, tristemente lo único que no llegará a comprender es el valor de una verdadera amistad.

Estos son nuestros protagonistas, cuatro chicos que a lo largo de este escrito nos harán divertirnos demasiado…


	2. Hogwarts

La mañana del 1 de Septiembre de 1971 fue un día memorable para los Potter: Dorea estaba realmente preocupada porque su amado hijo viviera sólo…

-Mamá prometo que te escribiré a diario, pero por favor deja de llorar- intentaba tranquilizarla James- a demás Hogwarts será de lujo, ¿no te gusta que tu hijo vaya a convertirse en el mejor mago de la historia?

-Hijo no seas pretencioso- contestó Charlus Potter muy divertido- tienes talento, pero no creo que haya un solo mago con más poder que Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Ni siquiera Quien tú sabes, papá?

-Hijo mío, Albus Dumbledore no solo tiene un extraordinario talento mágico sino un gran corazón, y eso vale más que cualquier poder.

James no estaba muy convencido de eso pero sus padres se habían esforzado siempre por inculcarle que las artes oscuras eran malas y que todos los magos eran iguales aunque fueran hijos de muggles, a demás para James no había nadie mejor que su papá y por eso tomaba sus palabras al pie de la letra.

- ¡Ya son las 10:30! Debemos irnos- saltó el chico al mirar el reloj. Y los tres Potter salieron de su casa a King Cross.

Un ambiente muy diferente se vivía en la noble y ancestral casa de los Black…

-Apresúrate muchacho que se hará tarde- gritaba la señora Black a su hijo mayor desde las 8:00 de la mañana.

Arto de sus gritos el niño bajó a eso de las 10:00 a desayunar.

-¿Sabes mamá?, sé que estás ansiosa porque me vaya pero creo que podrías disimularlo un poco.

-Nadie está ansioso porque te vayas, es solo que el tren parte a las 11 en punto y no queremos que lo pierdas.

-¡Claro!- contestó en un frío tono de sarcasmo- de aquí a King Cross hay 15 minutos, ¡pero tú tenías que molestarme desde las 8 de la mañana!- en ese momento el elfo doméstico, Kreacher, le sirvió el desayuno: un tocino diminuto con unos huevos revueltos algo quemados y pan sin rastro de mantequilla.

- ¡Kreacher!, ¡dame ahora mismo un desayuno decente!- bramó Sirius, ya era suficiente que su madre no lo quisiera como para que ahora el elfo lo matara de hambre.

-¡No le grites!-exclamo Walburga indignada- seguro que el buen Kreacher solo tuvo un accidente, ¿verdad?

-Si, ama- y con chasquear los dedos le dio a Sirius un buen desayuno que devoró en 5 minutos, sin importar la horrible actitud de su madre estaba muy feliz, la perspectiva de no tener que verla por lo menos hasta navidad era muy reconfortante.

-Espero que quedes en Slytherin, Sirius-le dijo a modo de saludo su padre que entraba a la cocina.

El chico no contestó, eso le preocupaba mucho, todos los Black habían sido Slytherins, él por supuesto quería ser la excepción, pero le preocupaba que fuera de familia.

A las 10:35 se fueron a la estación y durante el camino los señores Black seguían fastidiando a su hijo sobre las mil prohibiciones que tenía por ser un Black (no le hables a los sangre sucia, no te juntes con algún Weasley, ni se te ocurra quedar el otra casa que no sea Slytherin…)

Remus no había podido dormir en toda la noche, estaba demasiado emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir a Hogwarts y conseguir nuevos amigos, a demás estaba muy preocupado porque alguien lo descubriera y lo rechazaran pero sobre todo le aterraba pensar en que podía lastimar a alguien. Albus Dumbledore le había ayudado a entrar al colegio y había prometido hacerse cargo de su problema.

Se levantó a eso de las 8:30 y estuvo listo a las 9:00, consciente de que saldrían de su casa solo hasta dentro de media hora decidió hacer el desayuno. Su madre, Katie Lupin, era muggle y estaba muy feliz de que su hijo pudiera tener la educación mágica que merecía, al ver todo listo en la cocina se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-Cariño, ¿es mi impresión o alguien no durmió mucho?

-¡Quiero estar en el colegio ya mamá!

-Bueno hijo pues solo debemos desayunar e irnos-le contestó John Lupin, su padre. John siempre se había sentido culpable por la condición de su hijo, por eso era muy amable y cariñoso con él.

Remus terminó su plato en dos minutos y apremió a sus padres para que terminaran lo más pronto posible, así que a las 9:20 ya partían a Londres.

Los Pettigrew corrían desesperadamente por toda la casa…

-Peter, ¿estás seguro de que llevas todo?-preguntó Alice Pettigrew gritando sobre el sonido de la tetera.

-No te preocupes por ello querida-le contesto Frank a su esposa- si algo se le olvida se lo enviaremos por correo.

-De acuerdo, pero es que me enoja muchísimo su pereza, ¡ayer le dije 1000 veces que alistara su baúl!

-No fueron mil, mamá-dijo el chico-a demás papá ya dijo que si algo se me queda me lo enviará.

-Oh, está bien, desayuna.

Salieron de la casa a las 10:40, bastante tarde por cierto, y tuvieron que volar (literalmente) para no perder el tren.

James estaba muy impaciente, llevaban al menos 10 minutos esperando a su tía Lucy que traería a Valery, su prima. James no solía ser muy tierno, pero con Valery era toda una excepción, la quería muchísimo y de haber tenido una hermana le habría encantado que fuera ella. Por fin atravesó la barrera que dividía al mundo mágico y al mundo muggle y corrió hacia él.

Después de un rápido abrazo empezaron a hablar como locos de lo que sería Hogwarts y antes de subirse al tren recibieron las últimas recomendaciones de sus padres:

-Jura que me escribirás a diario- le exigió Dorea a su hijo.

James levantó su mano derecha y juró.

- Y por favor cuida a tu prima - dijo Lucy.

-Mamá yo no necesito que James me cuide-dijo la niña indignada- puedo hacerlo yo sola.

-Lo sé cariño, pero ya que van juntos es mejor que se cuiden el uno al otro.

-Está bien-dijeron los niños al unísono.

-Estudien, diviértanse y recuerden que Gryffindor es la mejor casa- les dijo Charlus.

-¡Sí!- gritaron los dos y se subieron al tren cuando lograron liberarse de sus madres.

-¿Qué te parece si doy una vuelta por ahí mientras encuentras un compartimento?- le dijo Val a su primo.

-¿Y a donde irás?

-A conocer gente, la gracia de ir a Hogwarts es esa, ¿no?, sino me quedaría con mamá aprendiendo en casa.

-Como quieras, ya nos veremos.

James abrió la puerta de uno de los compartimento y vio allí sentado a Sirius. Muchas veces pasa que con tan sólo ver a una persona nos cae muy bien, pues bueno, eso pasó en el momento en que los chicos se vieron, en cinco minutos a Sirius se le había olvidado la horrible despedida de sus padres y se había puesto a hablar de quidditch con James.

De repente entró una niña pelirroja llorando y les preguntó si le guardaban sitio a alguien, ellos le dijeron que no y ella siguió al rincón donde siguió llorando. La niña se llamaba Lily Evans.

Cinco minutos después de Lily entró en el compartimento un chico pálido de cabello negro grasoso llamado Severus Snape que se puso a hablar con la niña.

- No quiero hablar contigo - dijo con la voz contraída.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tuney m-me odia. Por ver la carta que Dumbledore le envió.

- ¿Y eso qué?

Lily le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

- ¡Que es mi hermana!

- Ella es sólo una… - Snape se contuvo rápidamente, pero Lily, demasiado ocupada en secarse las lágrimas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no lo escuchó.

- ¡Pero nosotros vamos! - dijo él, sin poder contener la emoción en su voz - ¡Este es el gran momento! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

Ella asintió, restregándose los ojos, pero muy a su pesar, sonrió ligeramente.

- Más te vale estar en Slytherin - dijo Snape, envalentonado por el hecho de que se hubiese alegrado un poco.

- ¿Slytherin?- James, que no había demostrado el menor interés en Lily o Snape hasta ese momento, miró a su alrededor al escuchar esa palabra- ¿Quién quiere estar en Slytherin? Creo que mejor me voy, ¿acaso tú no?- le preguntó a Sirius, a quien se le borró la sonrisa en el acto.

- Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin - dijo.

- Rayos - dijo James - Y a mí que me parecías normal.

Sirius sonrió.

- Tal vez rompa la tradición. ¿A dónde te irías, si tuvieras que elegir?

James levantó una espada invisible.

- ¡Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes de corazón! Igual que mi papá-Snape hizo un ruidito de disgusto. James se giró hacia él- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- No - dijo Snape, aunque el desprecio en su voz daba a entender otra cosa - Si prefieres ser un musculoso a un cerebrito...

- ¿A dónde esperas ir, viendo que no eres ninguna de las dos cosas? - interrumpió Sirius.

James se echó a reír. Lily se puso de pie, un tanto sonrojada, mirando a James y a Sirius con desagrado.

- Vamos, Severus, busquemos otro compartimiento.

- Oohhhhh…James y Sirius imitaron su voz arrogante. James trató de empujar a Snape mientras pasaba.- ¡Te veo luego, Quejicus! - gritó una voz, mientras la puerta del compartimiento se cerraba de un portazo.

Un segundo después Val entró al compartimento algo sorprendida:

-Francamente James no puedo creer que no lleves ni veinte minutos en el tren y ya estés fastidiando a los demás- dijo en un tono que pretendía ser de reproche, pero la verdad es que se moría de ganas por saber que había pasado.

- Él empezó-se defendió James.

-Aja y exactamente ¿Qué te hizo?

-Bueno pues… ¡Quería ir a Slytherin!

-¿Y eso a ti en que te afecta?

-Sencillamente nadie que quiera ir a Slytherin está bien de la cabeza.

-¡James por favor!, las cuatro casas han dado magos excelentes, a demás, estoy segura de que no todos los Slytherins son desagradables.

-Todos en mi familia son Slytherin, y te aseguro que ninguno es agradable-apuntó Sirius por tener algo que decir.

-Eso no es algo que uno espera que una persona diga sobre su familia- le dijo Val sorprendida- a demás estoy segura de que alguno debe ser agradable.

Sirius se sorprendió mucho por la mirada de Valery, tal vez era cosa de magia, pero el hecho es que los ojos de la niña siempre irradiaban energía, como si sólo necesitara mirar a la gente para darle a entender lo que pensaba y convencerla de que tenía la razón.

-Pues…está mi prima Andrómeda, ella es Slytherin y es genial.

-¿Ves?-le dijo Val con una sonrisa a James- tu amigo conoce a una Slytherin agradable, lo que quiere decir que no todos son malos.

-Como quieras, pero yo digo que eso son sólo excepciones, el resto apestan.

-¡James!, ¡tu amigo acaba de decir que sus familiares estuvieron en esa casa!

-¡Sí!, y también acaba de decir que no son agradables.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius intentando terminar con la pelea- tal vez en Hogwarts se den cuenta de quién tiene la razón.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón… por cierto, creo que mi querido primo estaba muy ocupado diciendo tonterías y olvidó presentarnos- antes de que James la interrumpiera dispuesto a pelear de nuevo añadió- yo soy Valery Prewett.

-Yo soy Sirius Black-le tendió la mano- es un placer conocerte.

Después de darle la mano Val puso su baúl en la parte de arriba del compartimento, lo que le recordó a James que se había ido a conocer gente.

-¿No habías ido a buscar nuevos amigos?

-Pues esa era la idea, pero andar con el baúl a cuestas es muy fastidioso, te estaba buscando para dejarlo cuando escuché tu armónica voz gritando algo como "Quejicus"

-Si-le respondió su primo en tono ensoñador- siempre he sido bueno con los sobrenombres.

-En fin-contestó Val divertida- ahora si iré a buscar amigos, nos vemos en un rato.

Salió del compartimento y se fue a ver a que otros alumnos de primer año podía encontrar, unas dos puertas después entró y vio a tres chicos hablando sobre Hogwarts.

-Hola-saludó tímidamente- ¿les molesta si entro?

-No, claro que no- le contestó uno de los chicos- yo soy Remus Lupin, el Peter Pettigrew y ella es Melinda Hanks.

-Es un placer, yo soy Valery Prewett.

-¿Y dónde está tu baúl?-le preguntó Melinda.

-Bueno lo deje en el compartimento de mi primo, es que quería conocer más gente de primer año…

-Esa es una gran idea- le dijo Mel- ¿a qué casa te gustaría ir?, de eso estábamos hablando antes de que llegaras.

-Pues Gryffindor me gustaría muchísimo, aunque creo que Ravenclaw está muy bien.

-Genial- le dijo Melinda con una sonrisa- pensamos igual.

- A mí también me gustaría mucho Gryffindor, aunque creo que lo mejor de Hogwarts es lo que vamos a aprender sin importar la casa-declaró Remus.

-Sí, pero la casa es importante, es allí donde dormirás y tendrás a tus amigos- le dijo Peter, y luego agregó algo desanimado- yo creo que iré a Hufflepuff.

-Yo no le veo nada de malo a Hufflepuff- le dijo Val.

-Yo tampoco, dicen que los de Hufflepuff siempre son excelentes personas y buenos trabajadores- le dijo Remus.

Como los cuatro eran de familias mágicas tenían mucho temas de que hablar; la guerra había estallado el año pasado y todo el mundo mágico estaba en alerta pues ese Lord Voldemort era terrible y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de obtener el poder, a demás podían hablar de quidditch, de animales mágicos, en fin, pasaron al varias horas platicando de cosas por el estilo.

Remus estaba dichoso, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo ya tenía cuatro amigos, sino que a demás Valery había prometido presentarlos con su primo James y un chico llamado Sirius que parecían ser geniales, según lo que la chica les había dicho.

Peter también estaba feliz, no pensaba que era tan fácil hacer amigos y sin embargo esos tres chicos se estaban portando estupendamente con él y ninguno lo estaba molestando, esperaba que estuvieran en la misma casa porque no quería estar sólo, si bien era cierto que ellos eran agradables no estaba seguro de que todos los demás alumnos de primero fueran así, y como dice el dicho era mejor malos conocidos que buenos por conocer.

Pasadas varias horas Val les dijo que sería excelente ir al compartimento de James para poderlos presentar y los chicos asintieron emocionados. Llegaron y Val saludó de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje?

-Bien, aunque muero de hambre-le contestó James mirando con curiosidad a los acompañantes de su prima.

-Bueno, yo vengo a presentarte a mis nuevos amigos: el es Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Melinda Hanks, chicos él es mi primo James Potter y el es Sirius Black.

-Y tú decididamente tienes una gran memoria para los nombres- dijo James y todos se rieron del comentario.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Peter emocionado, esos chicos daban la impresión a primera vista de ser muy divertidos.

-Igualmente -contestó Sirius-, ¿Por qué no pasan?

-Bien, ahora invítales a un café- comenzó a molestarlo James.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo Sirius divertido siguiéndole el hilo a su amigo- ¡que modales los míos!, ¿lo querrán con o sin crema?

-Con crema y dos de azúcar, por favor- le contestó Remus.

Todos rieron de nuevo y los chicos entraron a sentarse, volvieron a hablar de las casas y de Hogwarts mientras llegaba el carrito de la comida. Cuando al fin llegó compraron comida para un batallón y continuaron contando chistes y hablando de trivialidades mientras llegaban a Hogsmeade.

Cuando el tren comenzó a detenerse se dieron cuenta de que aún no se habían cambiado y a la carrera se acomodaron la ropa de Hogwarts, luego bajaron a la estación.

-¡Los de primer año por aquí!-gritó una estridente voz- ¡Por aquí primer año!

Todos los alumnos de primero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver quien los estaba llamando: 3 veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos 5 veces más ancho, Rubeus Hagrid destacaba entre la agitada multitud.

-¡Vamos!-les dijo el semigigante- por tradición los de primer año llegan en bote a Hogwarts…

Comenzaron a caminar por un estrecho, oscuro y resbaladizo sendero siguiendo a Hagrid; nadie hablaba mucho, el siniestro sendero no daba muchas ganas de platicar.

En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

— ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

James, Sirius, Val y Peter tomaron un bote mientras que Melinda y Remus se subían a otro, en el que ya estaban Lily y Severus.

-Nos veremos en Hogwarts-les dijo Val a sus amigos.

-¿Todos subieron? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

— ¡Cabezas abajo! —exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco.

Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

— ¿Están todos aquí? -preguntó Hagrid y sin esperar respuesta levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo y sus ojos brillaban observando a los nuevos estudiantes.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que una casa cabría perfectamente en el. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Los chicos podían oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de una puerta situada a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor tendrán que ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.

»Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Peter

—Creo que es una especie de prueba que duele mucho-dijo James, sabiendo que era mentira, lo único que quería era gastarle una broma a Peter.

.

El corazón de Peter dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Y a demás de todo, ¿dolía? El chico se imagino una enorme sonda entrando por lugares insospechados y tragó saliva. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los de primer año— y síganme.

Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, los alumnos de primero se pusieron en fila. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Remus nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para controlar los nervios Remus miró hacia el techo lleno de estrellas en tanto que Melinda le susurraba "mi madre me contó que es un encantamiento para simular el cielo". Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Remus bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

Sirius tenía su atención fija en el sombrero pues todos en la enorme habitación lo hacían. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

Puedo estar viejo y ajado

y como una pasa arrugado,

pero ni el más fino de los sombreros

podría realizar la tarea que yo tengo:

Analizando vuestra cabecitas

os diré cual de Hogwarts es tu casita,

así que empecemos a buscar

a que fundador de Hogwarts le agradarías mas.

Si eres valiente y fuerte

Para entrar a Gryffindor no necesitarás suerte.

Ahora, si no le temes al trabajo pesado

En Hufflepuff estarás bien plantado.

Si lo tuyo es la erudición

Ravenclaw será tu mansión.

O bien si tu mente tiene astucia sin fin

No dudare ni un segundo en mandarte a Slytherin.

Así pues no perdamos ni un minuto más,

¡Alumnos de primero empiecen a pasar!

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.

— ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —Susurró Peter—. Debería matarte James.

James rió por lo bajo. La selección comenzó

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando yo los llame, se pondrán el sombrero y se sentarán en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo- Anniston Michael.

Un chico alto y de cabello rubio se sentó en el taburete.

-RAVENCLAW- dijo el sombrero.

La segunda mesa a la izquierda estalló en aplausos.

- Amat, Susan.

- HUFFLEPUFF

La mesa más alejada a la derecha comenzó a aplaudir mientras la niña se sentaba.

- Bernard, Charles

-SLYTHERIN

Mientras la segunda mesa a la derecha aplaudía a su nuevo integrante James y Sirius se pusieron a gritar "buuu", procurando que la profesora no los viera. Siguieron los hermanos Berrington que fueron a Hufflepuff y luego

-Black, Sirius

Sirius caminó hacia la profesora muerto de nervios rogando con todo el corazón no quedar el Slytherin. McGonagall le puso el sombrero, al cual le basto rozar su cabeza para gritar:

-GRYFFINDOR- pasarían los años y Sirius siempre recordaría ese como uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

La mesa más alejada a la izquierda comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. Mientras Sirius, sintiéndose el chico más feliz del mundo se iba a su nueva casa.

Siguieron así seleccionando a unos diez chicos más y luego le tocó el turno a Evans Lily. La niña fue hacia el taburete con las piernas temblorosas rogando quedar en Slytherin, pero el destino le tenía preparado algo diferente y cuando el sombrero gritó GRYFFINDOR sintió una enorme punzada de dolor, no solo no había quedado en Slytherin, sino que a demás había quedado en la casa que Severus más odiaba.

Se quitó el sombrero, se lo devolvió a la profesora McGonagall, y luego se apresuró en ir a la alegre mesa de los Gryffindors, pero mientras se encaminaba hacia allá miró a Snape con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sirius se acomodó en la banca para hacerle espacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada, pareció reconocerlo del tren, cruzó los brazos y firmemente le dio la espalda, luego fue a otro sitio de la mesa y se sentó sola.

Varios chicos después fue el turno de Hanks Melinda. El sombrero se demoró unos minutos en decidirse y luego gritó GRYFFINDOR, y la chica muy feliz fue a sentarse con Sirius.

Aunque al principio Remus había dicho que la casa no era importante ahora realmente deseaba quedar en Gryffindor con Melinda, y se puso muy nervioso cuando la profesora le llamó.

-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- le susurró la voz del sombreo al oído- serías un excelente Hufflepuff amigo, eres un trabajador incansable…

-Por favor- pensó Remus- envíame a Gryffindor.

-¿Te gusta Gryffindor?, ¡ya veo! Lo que te gusta es la compañía que vas a tener… de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…GRIFFINDOR.

Remus se fue muy feliz a la mesa junto a Sirius y Mel. Después llegó el turno de Peter, a quien le temblaban las piernas tanto que parecían de mantequilla. En cuanto tubo el sombrero en la cabeza le rogó que lo enviara a Gryffindor y aunque tuvo muchas dudas al fin la voz gritó:

-GRYFFINDOR.

Peter estaba tan feliz que salió corriendo con sombrero y todo y tuvo que volver a entregárselo a la profesora mientras los demás reían. Luego fue a sentarse con sus amigos.

-Potter, James- llamó McGonagall.

El sombrero no necesitó pensarlo, en cuanto lo tocó gritó GRYFFINDOR y James se fue bastante satisfecho a sentarse junto a Sirius.

-Prewett, Valery.

James cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa, nada le daría más gusto que estar en la misma casa con su prima; el sombrero tardó medio minuto en complacer a James y de nuevo gritó GRYFFINDOR.

Val iba a sentarse con sus amigos, pero reparó en Lily que estaba sola y triste a un lado de la mesa, así que cortésmente le dijo a James que hablarían luego en la sala común y se fue con la pelirroja.

-¿Te molesta si me siento?-le preguntó.

-No, claro que no- le contestó Lily con una tímida sonrisa.

-Te ves triste, ¿te pasa algo?

Lily le contó sus problemas mientras llegaba el turno de Snape. Cuando lo llamaron Severus se sentía muy contrariado: por una parte siempre había anhelado estar en Slytherin, pero por la otra valía la pena estar en Gryffindor solo para estar con Lily. Sin embargo el sombrero gritó SLYTHERIN y el se fue a su mesa sin mirar a su amiga. Val intentó animarla y le dijo que para una amistad verdadera las casas no importaban y Lily hizo su mayor esfuerzo para estar contenta.

La selección terminó con Zabini, Rose que fue a Slytherin y la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el sombrero y el taburete.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts!, como todos morimos de hambre solo tengo dos palabras ¡a comer!

Los alumnos vitorearon mientras las fuentes se llenaban de comida: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate… en fin todo un festín para cientos de chicos que realmente querían comer.

En el otro extremo de la mesa James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Mel hablaban animadamente:

-Mis padres querrán matarme - decía Sirius- no sólo no quedé en Slytherin, sino que a demás quedé en Gryffindor.

-No creo que se enojen mucho solo por una casa- le dijo Melinda- a los míos eso casi no les importaba, lo que más les interesa son mis notas.

-Créeme Mel, podría ser el mejor alumno que Hogwarts haya tenido en toda su historia y ellos jamás se sentirán felices porque no quedé en Slytherin.

Melinda hizo una mueca de incredulidad pero rápidamente cambiaron de tema.

- Me gustaría que las clases comenzaran pronto - dijo Mel- quiero aprender todo lo que más pueda.

-¡Oh vamos!- resopló James-¡ no me dirás que sólo vienes a Hogwarts para enterrarte en la biblioteca!, lo más importante es divertirse, hacer amigos y pasarla bien.

-Bueno, creo que tal vez te informaron mal James, esto es una escuela, no un parque de diversiones-le contesto con un ligero tono de exasperación. La verdad Melinda no estaba muy segura de que tanto le agradaban James y Sirius y si seguía con ellos era porque Remus y Peter le parecían excelentes personas y ellos no daban señal alguna de querer irse.

-Estoy más que seguro de que aquí podrán hacer las dos cosas -dijo Remus buscando poner fin a la discusión- a demás, estamos en Gryffindor, eso es genial, ¿no?

-Si tienes toda la razón -le dijo James entusiasmado- estamos en la mejor casa de todas.

-¡Brindemos por eso! - exclamo Sirius sonriendo.

La charla se tornó mucho más animada después del brindis, y luego de que todos comieron cuanto desearon aparecieron los postres, igual de diversos y deliciosos que los platos fuertes.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos.

»El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

Los alumnos de Gryffindor siguieron a los prefectos de su casa, Amy Thompson y Louis Stevens, quienes los guiaron por varios pasillos, escaleras y hasta pasaron por dos puertas corredizas que a simple vista parecía que no estaban allí.

De pronto James se paró en seco, tenía los pies firmemente pegados al suelo, al igual que al menos otros 15 Gryffindors que trataban de soltarse.

-¡Qué demo…!- dijo Amy y luego susurro- Peeves.

—. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. — dijo Louis- ¡Peeves, no me hagas llamar al barón sanguinario!

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¡Oooooh! —Dijo, con un maligno cacareo—. ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

-Peeves, o los sueltas ahora mismo o me voy ahora a buscar al barón -exclamó Amy.

-Bueno, pues ya que así lo quieres…-chasqueó los dedos y los que se habían quedado pegados volaron por los aires como si alguien los hubiera empujado. Acto seguido se fue.

Aunque algo confuso y adolorido James tuvo que aceptar que la broma fue excelente y se propuso firmemente devolverla…

Por fin llegaron frente al retrato de una dama gorda vestida con un traje de muselina rosada quien les pidió una contraseña para entrar.

- ¡Bombón de Caramelo!- dijo Amy y el cuadro se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar a sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Amy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y Louis a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin sus nombres en una placa metálica que colgaba de una de las puertas.

-¡Qué suerte!- exclamó Sirius- ¡Somos compañeros de cuarto!- dijo mirando a James, Remus y Peter, quienes se alegraron bastante al leer por encima del hombro de Sirius.

Entraron a su habitación y vieron en ella sus camas, cuatro camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

Preguntándose como estaría Val y quienes eran sus compañeras de cuarto, James se durmió planeando conversar con su prima por la mañana.


End file.
